Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems can be configured to operate in a multi-processor, batch processing mode in which one or more operations (or steps or tasks) are performed in a set (or batch).
In addition, some computing systems operate in a parallel, batch processing configuration. In this type of configuration, a first set of processors (which can be distributed in a distributed architecture) operate in parallel to perform a first batch of operational steps or tasks or operate on a first batch of inputs. In addition, a second set of processors may operate in parallel to perform a second batch of operational steps or tasks or operate on a second batch of inputs.
In still other configurations, the parallel, batch processing is performed in waves. In a wave-type configuration, the results of performing the steps or tasks on a first batch of steps or tasks in a first wave of processing may influence the results of performing steps or tasks on the subsequent batch in a subsequent wave of processing. Thus, a first wave may include the operation of a first set of processors operating on a first batch. A subsequent wave of processing may include the operation of a subsequent set of processors on a subsequent batch. The results obtained by the first set of processors operating on the first batch in the first wave may influence the results of the operation of the subsequent set of processors operating on the subsequent batch in the subsequent wave.
In all of these types of architectures, it can also be difficult for one processor in the multi-processor architecture to determine whether another processor has catastrophically (or ungracefully) failed when performing a process. By a catastrophic or ungraceful failure it is meant that the failed processor, itself, is unable to generate an exception or error indicating that it has failed. Such a failure may occur, for instance, when power is disrupted to the processor, when the processor is physically or electronically damaged, or for a wide variety of other reasons.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.